


Who's better at stalking?

by Kolarov



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, why do i always write neighbors au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolarov/pseuds/Kolarov
Summary: Yixing stalks his neighbor and his neighbor stalks him backluckily, none of them knows.





	1. Starting Point.

**Author's Note:**

> before i get started.  
> i wrote this piece of work during my finals and now that it's over, i edited it while listening to Dimash Kudaibergen.  
> you have the free rights to point at the amount of emotions you're about to see.  
> have a nice day and enjoy!

He lives in a top-floor room, in a house next to Yixing's.

 

A mid-twenties college student, Yixing supposes.

 

And Yixing can only see him from his reading-room through the window that's facing his neighbor's bedroom.

 

He has a good view; the space between their houses is shockingly so tiny that Yixing only notices when he starts the 'stalking thing' over him.

 

He always sees a pale, skinny young man curling on a chair in front of a tiny lamp in some sort of a corner, reading or writing. Yixing doesn't really know what and he honestly never cares.

 

It's just watching him that pleases Yixing, he reminds him of his old college days, Yixing sometimes takes a long time watching him and daydreams the view with tearing eyes, and yet, he has no intention of caring.

 

Until, once in a cold moonless night, no more than an hour ago the sky was painted with hues of red, orange and pink, but all the colors have faded, left a matt black canvas with no moon or stars to be looked upon.

 

As a cold breeze blows right through Yixing's sweater, he sneezed so hard that his throat aches, proclaiming an old friend, flu.

 

He keeps walking as he tightens his grip around the bags of canned food that he newly buys from the nearest store, and just before he arrives to his home sweet home, he looked at his neighbor's house pensively, mere seconds passes with himself playing weird, he notices that the lights were out, and that has got even weirder.

 

From his experience over stalking his neighbor that he never talked to, he always sleeps with his lights on, and he isn't closely wrong.

 

Even sometimes when Yixing wakes up so early, goes to his reading-room to pick some stuff, the lights would still be on.

 

He maybe has that sort of a… phobia? Yixing wouldn't judge.

 

But what if he moves somewhere else? That thought crosses Yixing's head like a sword of an angel, chopping his brain to tiny pieces. 

 

And that's the thing he gets really 'worried' about, while standing outside, night air wicking his heat away faster than his body can replace it, with two bags of canned/frozen food to fill his new fridge with.

So worried

 

A voice sounds like cracking awakens hid sensations as a shudder passes through his body over reacting to it. He readily turns his eyes back to the window where the lights are no longer off.

 

Him and his half-timbered legs struggle to walk a step, he feels incompetent yet so curious.

 

He has no intention of exaggerating.

 

It's already too late when he's staring at Yixing's pose from that damned window, almost deadpanning at him.  
And, shirtless.

 

Yixing figures it out. 

 

Yixing can't remember how things got really fast there, only if he never obliged his curiosity, he wouldn't be like that, with his face turning tinted red and nothing logical to be explained. 

 

That happens exactly before another breeze of cold air slaps Yixing's face and forces him to sneeze again, even more violently.  
He never thought the situation would be stickier that it already is.


	2. Confusing Point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah i didn't mean to be this late :(  
> i'm so sorry, i couldn't get the inspiration and honestly today i barely had the ability to finish this chapter, and it's 4am now, lol i'm fine i don't need sleep, it disappoints me :"D  
> the third chapter is already done i'll just do some editing and post it asap  
> I apologize again  
> enjoy this chapter!

Yixing walks to his reading-room tiredly while rubbing his forehead.

He remembers that he has plenty of paperwork to do and it's almost midnight, and there's Kris -who invited himself to dinner at Yixing's house- to watch over.

"It's a bit cold here" Kris says, looking around the room carefully.

His eyes are following a row of box on the shelf, they look old yet so beautiful and colorful, must be a joy to do work in this place, Kris thought to himself.

 

Yixing jumps off his place and throws a long pensive glare at his friend, Kris. He sighs and fixes his position, still unable to calm his unsteady breathing.   
"I'm happy and content with it" Yixing smiles lightly, "didn't I tell you to wait downstairs?" he proclaims, returns to look for his bag that he left somewhere in this rubbish that he calls a room.

 

"Can you help m-?"

Yixing turns back to Kris and he isn't where he was few seconds ago, he knots his eyebrows.

 

"Such an outstanding view, I believe that's why you take a long time doing your work here" Kris smirks with while dropping his jaw at Yixing who raises an eyebrow and walks to him to the window.

 

"This scene can cure depression" Kris chuckles lightly.

Yixing doesn't know what exactly he means but his eyes lighten up when he looks at the half-naked figure of his neighbor, dancing silently while holding his dog to his chest, hips moving like fire on a windy night. The entirety of his being is advancing in movement with purposeful clarity and absolute control, Yixing feels himself drooling. 

"What do you mean?" he looks away, avoids meeting Kris' eyes.

 

Kris hums and daydreams the view with shimmering eyes, that scene was no longer that pleasant to Yixing's eyes in a way he can't understand, it's not like he's used to watching him dance… half-naked with a very, very cute dog, he only saw him studying his arse off and being depressed and stressful which was no pleasing for Yixing to watch, but why now? 

 

He stretches his unoccupied arm and grabs his bag in the other, "c'mon, let's get downstairs" he says in a weak tone. Not like he's not swearing himself under his breath for acting that way. 

 

"Did you find the book I told you about?" Kris interrupts while grabbing his phone from his pocket. Yixing forces his eyes shut and sighs.

 

"I think I lost it, I honestly lost plenty of stuff while moving out to this house, promise I'll look for it" Yixing explains in guilt.

His mind is in an agitated situation, new house, and new job. All in once, it's impossible to keep himself sane and his feelings under control. Mentally, the man was dying. Physically, he was already dead.

 

"It's fine" Kris says. "Anyway, have you talked to him?" he adds while texting, pondering at his phone screen.

 

"Neighbor? Nah… oh yes! Oh not really" Yixing rolls his eyes at his own response and sighs disgruntledly.

 

Kris leers at him, silently sitting against the wall. He then puts his phone away and folds his arms. 

"What the fuck?"

 

"I mean, two days ago I stumbled in front of his house and… argh- I don't know what exactly happened but I just" Yixing feels like he has to justify himself, it doesn't make any sense to him.

Yixing takes a deep breath and sighs.  
"…Was staring at his window and somehow he appeared there, I sneezed and he said bless you" he adds, leaning against the desk behind him and looks at the floor anxiously.

 

"For real?" Kris slaps his thigh and chuckles loudly.

 

"Yeah, he waved to me and I smiled. It wasn't a real conversation but still"

 

"Oh that's cute!"

 

Yixing rolls his eyes, moping by himself again.

The solemn energy that's penetrating through him whenever he remembers that day -two days ago- and he is being evasive about it, like why would he feel that way? An adult can control his feelings, why would anyone get distracted by a 'bless you' for two days? It's nothing.

Yixing doubts it.

That's the outcome of his dreams, conflict. He has succumbed to his own feelings and he's now a thirty year old man with a confusing susceptibility of falling for a college student, great. Goddamn the sneezing. 

"What are you doing?" Yixing rushes to Kris who is filming the neighbor with his phone, the twat. 

 

Kris gives Yixing a confused glare and turns his eyes back to his phone screen.

"I texted Jongin and told him that I'm watching a 3D porn movie with you, currently filming the evidence"

 

"wh- what? stop! That's illegal you pervert!" Yixing can't hold on his anger, it can't be more obvious. He's almost screaming like a whining dog that has been stepped on its tail.

 

"It's nothing! Calm your… shit, man" Kris shakes Yixing's grip off his arm.

 

"Kris!" Yixing screams reluctantly and slaps Kris' phone, almost unconscious but not really that much, there was an only way, and it was nasty.


	3. Questions

Yixing stares blankly at the confused expression of his neighbor, almost falling on his knees. Well, it really is the most embarrassing experience in his life.

 

the neighbor drops his dog to the floor and his hands slowly reach to cover his bare-chest as the aura of realization dawns on his features.

 

Yixing can't say a word, he doesn't dare to justify himself in such an obvious situation as that, there's no escape and there is –absolutely- no time to make excuses.

He looks at his partner in crime, Kris. Who has been panicking, looking between the branches and leaves of the plants outdoor for his phone.

 

He grabs it -It's covered in mud- with tearing eyes, the adrenaline finds its way to his arms and nestles that he raises the phone with a loud squeal in the air. The situation can't get any more dramatic.

 

On the opposite side of the whining, obsessive phone-lover, there's Yixing swearing under his breath with intimidation crippling into his veins. His eyes meet the neighbor's, who's standing still in the same pose for- a lot of time, Yixing is worried.

 

Slowly, Yixing feels himself turning yellow, his throat aching. It's like the flu found its way back the minute their eyes met again.

 

"arsehole! You son of a… FUCK! Your mother is a good person why are you making me say those bad things you little shit!" Kris says from below, struggling between sucking air enough to his unstable lungs and hitting his foot against the ground. 

Making of himself look like a complete mad cow.

 

Yixing drops his eyes from his neighbors and bends against the lower frame of the window, getting dizzy and giddy. The words vanish to the farthest corner of his brain, he's embarrassed, scared and his neighbor might be thinking that he's a pervert, of course there are no words to roll off his tongue.

 

He bites his lower lip and turned around, rushing downstairs. that wouldn't happen if Kris kept his arse on the couch and just, waited.

 

Yixing runs to the back yard, bending to his knees to calm his shaky breath and sighs sharply.

 

"Drop your voice!" Yixing mutters as his nostrils widen. "Don't embarrass me more than this in front of the neighbors, just go home, Kris" Yixing's tone turns clear and firm, unlike the conflict of emotions he's trying to control inside, that even himself thinks his voice might crack in any second from now, he's on the verge of falling.

 

"it's my fault- not really but okay I can take the blame" Kris mutters, rubbing his nape with guilt. "I'm not being evasive about it but I really don't have the balls to explain the whole- thing! To that guy" he adds. Yixing can see the fear in his eyes, almost begging for a way out of this situation.

"and you owe me a phone" he points with his index finger in front of Yixing's face

 

"that's what you get from being a porn-addict pervert, ass. hell no i'm buying you a phone" Yixing says between his hissing teeth. 

 

Kris sighs, Yixing is no help, and therefore, he hasn't the courage to justify himself. 

 

"go home, it's getting late" Yixing pushes Kris from his back lightly, dragging him to his car. "I'll grow some balls by tomorrow morning, I'll explain the whole thing to him, don't worry about it"

Yixing opened the door for him and Kris sits inside anxiously.

 

"Can I- I mean, come w…" Kris is shaking; the blame is his, for not realizing how huge the consequences are as a return of his childish actions, 3D porn movie, huh? Jongin.

 

"hell no, you'd make a big deal out of it, embarrassing… now shoo to your home, I don't want see you for a whole week- make it a year"

Kris is moping by himself in the car, he turns the engine on and looks up at Yixing, there, he apologizes. With that dumb look on his face, Yixing closes his eyes and nods.

Yixing watches Kris' car vanish as it turns around the corner, his palms reach to his cheeks, replacing its heat with freezing cold with his ice-cubed hands.

 

"First month in this neighborhood and this happened, what the fuck am I gonna do?" he's panicking under his breath, squeezing his bloody red cheeks as the scene of the silent eye contact of him and the college student is playing in front of his eyes.

 

He thinks about a way to solve it as an adult but his mind is buzzing with pictures of a hot cup of milk, biscuits and a warm bed. Not to blame, anyone would get those images especially in this freezing weather, but not in that kind of situations.

 

He'd not be able to sleep at night with that amount of guilt/embarrassment dangling from his shoulders anyway-

 

Yixing feels a hand tapping on his shoulder from the back, he froze.

 

"I have questions"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> see you next time!  
> i'm poor please leave kudos and comments to feed my children with...


End file.
